A Diffrent Percy Jackson and Olympian
by cynder1827
Summary: Percy's a boy who lost everything. But now Fate has given him a chance at a new family, friends but the only question is will Percy help others or himself.


**I don't own Percy Jackson that honor belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Couples: Percy X Nico, Grover X Juniper, Jake X Will, Chris X Clarisse, Charles X Silena**

I can't believe this.

I have lived for a long time and all I've ever been to them is a tool not a normal living being. You see my real name is Glacier but I go by different name with time and its horrible. I swear sooner or later I will just give up on the concept of names.

Anyway, the truth is I ran away from my family a long time ago. I was devastated when I heard my whole family, no species was destroyed. The people who captured me were evil but I knew they weren't lying, especially is they knew it would hurt me. But on the bright side I overheard them saying that I wasn't the only one to survive. Unfortunately, the people in white didn't tell me what exactly happened to them and all I had was a crystal from my sister.

Fortunately, something was on my side because I managed to escape them and that's pretty much what I'm doing now running for my life. I had no clue where I was what I was doing but I did manage to make it to a weird town with a lot of people.

"HELP!" I said trying to get someone's attention but they all just looked at me weirdly and others ignored me.

"Please, Help me!" I begged but no one answered me.

I was about to ask again but then I turned around to see those same people, the leader smiled at me.

"Get him" he said and his solders started running towards be and I ran,

What really caught everyone's attention was when they started shooting at me. I managed to dodge most of them but I did get hit in the leg and shoulder. I found a tall building and hid inside, my luck it was opened. I went upstairs until my legs couldn't move so I laid down and started crying.

I then heard them coming up as well and I just sat there crying. I didn't see the point off running up, even if I got to the roof I didn't have the strength to jump off and continue running. I almost lost hope until I heard someone gasp. I looked up to see a woman with long brown and blue eyes, I turned when I heard the shouting getting louder.

"Find him I don't care if we have to search this building from top to bottom, Find him!" I knew it was over.

But something strange happened the woman picked me up and stared running to a door. She took out keys and opened it and when inside. She locked it and laid me on the floor,

"It's going to be ok" she whispered to me and all I could do was nodded.

We heard people outside the door and we stayed quiet,

"Where is he?"

"I don't know sir the blood trail ends here"

"He must have found another place to hid, are you sure all the mortals are asleep?"

"Positive sir"

"Very well move out men and find him"

After that we heard footsteps leaving and that's when I heard noses from the other rooms and people laughing.

"That's how I knew" the woman said and I looked at her "Everyone suddenly went quiet so I wanted to check it out" she said and I nodded and she stood up and went into her kitchen.

When she came back she started cleaning my wounds. While she was doing so she talked more about herself, her name was Sally Jackson, she works to help save up for school and she even told me about her family.

"There all done" she said and I nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson," I said and she smiled,

"Sally is fine" she said and I nodded "So what about you? why are those men chasing you?" she asked me and I looked down.

I felt it was only right to tell her the truth since she shared her story. I told her of when I ran away from home because of family issues, after that those men capture me and did test on me to figure out what I can and can't do. And by some miracle I was friend by a malfunction in their security and I ran. I made it to the city and no one would help me that is until I came into the building.

"Oh, you poor boy" Sally said, "Your parents must be worried" she finished and I looked down.

"They're dead" I said looking down "I don't know how but the people told me they're dead"

"They could be lying" she said and I shook my head,

"They are a bunch of evil people but I know they didn't lie" I said my eyes started stinging.

"I'm so sorry" she said and I shook my head,

"It's ok" I said and tried standing up "I should go those people may come back and I don't want to cause you any more trouble" I said.

Before I walked out she grabbed my wrist,

"Wait," she said and I turned "Maybe you should stay here I could use the company and you could use a place to stay" she said and I was shocked.

"Y-you would actually let a stranger who has people after him, stay with you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I think it must be fate who brought us together" she said and I felt tears roll down my checks.

What suppressed me more was when she hugged me and I hugged back.

"We can be a family," she said, "If it's ok with you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I-I would like that" I said and she smiled.

I really would be nice if we can be a family.

 **Hey guys sorry about it being short and your probable wondering why the original was taken down. And the answer is I didn't see where that story was going so I decided to restart it but I really hope you all like this version.**

 **Last note no bad review only good. Enjoy!**


End file.
